It's In The Cards
by rouge-cards
Summary: Raven's Childhood friend from Azarath is visiting Jump City. She realizes Raven and Beast Boy's secret affection 4 each other. Can she help them? 3rd FanFic! Pleez RR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Titans are my best friends, but I don't even own my real friends, but Card represents me, so therefore, I own Card, Got that? R+R PLEEZ!**

_It's in The Cards:_

_Chapter ONE_

_8 of Diamonds_

:FLASHBACK:

"Hey Card, Check this out!" Raven Roth shouted to her friend who was examining the stones on the edge of their home; Azarath.

Card Underscore scampered over to Raven, who was digging her fingers into the dirt; seeming to be searching for something.

"What's up, Raven?"

"Look. A portal."

She was right. A small, glittering ring of amethyst stones. "Oh, my…." Card stared in wonder as Raven reached for the poratls' center.

Card was the first to see theJewels shimmer as Raven's fingers touched the damp clay. "Raven, Wait! Your Powers!" but she wasn't fast enough. She watched in horror as her friend disappeared into the ground and of to a place unknown.

:PRESENT DAY:

"Good Morning FRIENDS!" Starfire shouted cheerfully, prancing into the room. "Today is the blessed day in which our bond of friendship was absolute! WE MUST PARTAKE IN CELEBRATION!" She stared in awe around all of the couches and desks. All of which we deserted. Starfire heighed a sigh. She bent her head back and roared: "IS THIS DAY NOT IMPORTANT TO US, FRIENDS!"

Before she left to find them, Robin, Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven rose out of the ground using Raven's dark energy. Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted happily "Happy Togetherness Day!" as Robin went about tossing confetti and streamers around and Raven boredly (is that a word? IT IS NOW!) wound a party cracker before it exploded and she dropped it, only to have Beast Boy offer it back to her.

Starfire screamed in delight "Oh, YES! Hello friends! Let us partake in celebration and the consuming of unhealthy candies and bubbly sugar water!" Robin smiled and went with Starfire to get the snacks as Cyborg went for the microwavable Pizzas.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy, who had grown up to Raven's height through the previous year, leaned into her face. "So Raven, bet you're thrilled to be partying…ing…with us today, huh!" Raven carefully pushed his hovering face away from hers. "Whatever. I'm just trying NOT to remember something that happened 5 years ago today." And walked off to sit on the couch. Beast Boy frowned and turned away as Cyborg, Robin and Starfire came over with food.

The Titans were reminiscing, laughing and eating. Beast boy had more chances to speak

with Raven-all turned down with a cold remark. He huffed, wondering why Raven was so touchy about that certain subject. He spun around to try and make conversation with her again, when she abruptly stood. Everyone stopped talking. Raven quietly pulled down her hood and said "I have gifts…." And went for the closet. She came back with four paper-bag wrapped presents. Starfire and Cyborg cheered for Raven's sudden action and Robin commented with a "Thanks Raven."

She tossed each individual gift to it's receiver. Beast Boy eagerly ripped his open. "SUH-WEET! Tegami Warriors 8! This thing doesn't come cheap! Thanks, Rae!"

Raven anxiously shifted as the others exclaimed on their presents. Raven had given an iPod micro mini to Cyborg. Robin got a new, exclusive designer and collectors' edition of Bo Staff, and Starfire received a silver locket.

(This paragraph was painful for me to type…) Robin lifted his head curiously from his new weapon. "Raven, are you sure this is okay? I mean, all these gifts are REALLY expensive." Raven turned away and shook her head "N-no, it's fine. I have my ways of getting money." She stuttered. "And you guys deserve as much as Card…" she added under her breath, more to herself than the others.

Beast Boy pushed himself off the couch and onto the rug. "Well, okay then, Starfire and me went shopping an' we got some stuff for you guys too." He said happily as Starfire giggled and they scampered off to get their presents, which were bound to be strange and not as expensive as Raven's.

When they returned, Beast Boy was carrying a brightly purple wrapped box, and Starfire held a smaller blue box, and a red circular box.

The blue was given to Cyborg, the red to Robin, and the large Purple one was given to Raven.

"Beast Boy and I have decided to each buy you one present so there will be two gifts in each of your boxes. Correct?" she said, turning to Beast Boy, who nodded eagerly, enjoying himself as Robin unwrapped the rounded package. In it was a handmade whip (which worked very nicely due to Tamaranian craftsmanship) and a green pen that sounded like a chicken when you removed the cap…from Beast Boy.

Cyborg got a strange Tamaranean device of which Starfire said would assist him in scanning food for poison. From Beast Boy was a $5 gift card to game stop, a video game store.

Raven hesitated on opening her purple box…until Starfire and Beast Boy came over with hopeful looks in their eyes. She sighed and undid the wrapping. In the box was a pink-flower framed picture of Starfire and Raven smiling at the camera. Raven grinned in side as she continued on to Beast Boys' present. She grabbed it…she felt like crying…instead she stuffed it back in the box and looked up at both of them and said "Thank you" as she set the box by her waist.

Before anyone could comment on Beast Boy's unsuspected present, there was a loud CRACK and a flurry of mist and smoke blew in their faces. The others assumed it was Raven's powers, but she coldly muttered loudly, "not me, portal." And entered the sea of misty lavender.

"Portal? What does she mean by portal?" Beast Boy nervously wondered aloud.

There was a scream.

2 of them.

"RAVEN!"

"Titans! GO!"

"EEEEK!"

"CARD!"

"RAVEN!"

The Titans stopped as the room cleared and they saw Raven hugging another girl with the same charka, on her forehead and a similar cape with a black, white and scarlet color scheme.

"CARD!"

"Oh, my god, Raven, its really you!"

"How've you been!"

"Not so great. You?"

" Card, meet my new friends, Cyborg-" "YO!" Card replied with a smile and nod. "Robin" "Pleasure, Robin" nod "Beast Boy" "Nice to meet a friend of Raven's" he said, eyeing her anorexic figure and large hands. "and this is Starfire." "GASP oh, it is gloriuos to meet you, friend! An utmost pleasure on this day of rememberance!" The new girl swayed in Starfire's loud response.

She straighted herself and tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, and bowed. "I am Card Underscore, and I was Raven's friend before she disappeared 5 years ago."

**Ohoho! BB's gift won't be revealed until later, SORRY! And what about Card? Do you guys like her? What about her powers? What will they be? We'll just have to wait and see! (hey, that rhymes!) pleez R+R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! I'm BACK! Rouge-cards is here w/ chapter 2! BB didn't have much to say last chapter, and I'm sorry! I wonder what BB's present was…ohoho!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but in a perfect world, I would, and Raven and Beast Boy would be together before you could say "romance"**

* * *

_It's in The Cards:_

_Chapter TWO_

_10 of Clubs_

Beast Boy counted on his fingers. 5 years ago…that's what Raven said she didn't want to remember…5 years ago, is when they all got together…that meant-

"Raven and I found a portal 5 years ago. Raven touched it and it took her here. The portal only works on this day every year. So…" she began their options. "Either I visit for the day and Raven sends me back. OR…I stay here for the rest of this next year. Cuz if I don't, I could get sent to a whole different dimension entirely." The titans screwed up their faces.

Just then, the alarm sounded. Card's hands flew up to her ears and she cowered over. Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg looked worriedly down at Card's bent, awkwardly skinny stature.

Her face went from a light grey to light pink. "s…sorry. I don't like loud noises. I'll get used to it, really." They nodded as Card uneasily rose.

Robin turned back to her as she ascended up the short row of steps. "Now we'll see if we'll need you for the next year or not." Card tipped her head at what Robin had just told her. "It's a superhero thing…" he explained as Card grinned and followed him out.

---

"MUMBO JUMBO!" (A/n: I do not own Mumbo either. Sorry) The blue man cried. Cars began to float everywhere, crashing into the bank and Mumbo entered, making wads of cash float into his top hat.

"Thank you; you've been a wonderful audience! And now, for my last trick, I'll-" "Suffer?" Robin had finished Mumbo's concluding sentence.

"Teen Titans! Come to have me perform for your new friend?" He asked teasingly and tapped his hat. Bubbles emerged and surrounded them. "TEEN TITANS! GO!" Robin shouted as the team leaped out of the ring. Card finally noticed that this was a BAD guy who put piranhas in his magical bubbles. She escaped just in time….

Mumbo easily sent Cyborg, Robin and Starfire un-armed and injured using cheese and a giant rabbit. (Feel free to wonder how stupid I am here….) Just then, Raven and Beast Boy tried their luck. (A/n: um…yeah, this next part is kinda why it's rated "T"…)

Beast Boy went and attacked in T-rex form, but was repelled by Mumbo's magic spells. Beast Boy's thin human form collided with Raven and they both tumbled to the floor, Beast Boy frantically apologizing over and over. When they landed on the hard ground, Raven rolled over onto her back…causing Beast Boy (who accidentally landed on top of the middle part of Raven) to bump his head against her chest (A/n: you know what part! I don't wanna say any more!) as they both tried to sit up at the same moment. His face turned a bright red. "S-s-s-sorry! Oh, my god, I-I'm so sorry Raven! I'm so STUPID…uh…." Raven stood without a word and stalked away, light bulbs flickering overhead. Whether from anger or embarrassment, Beast Boy couldn't tell.

Card noticed the injuries and issues with her new friends and flew in to assist them. Mumbo turned on his heel just then; ready to leave, when…"Hey, Sir Ugly-lot!" Mumbo turned his head in time to see Card's hands shine black outlined in red. "You like magic tricks, don't cha? Well…then…" the glowing stopped and she began to hover.

Between her fingers formed a deck of playing cards with sharp red edges and engulfed in black flames. She aimed at Mumbo and tossed them. "Pick a Card! ANY CARD!" the sharp edges pinned him up against the wall, the flames causing the evil magician to panic.

Card raised her scarlet hood and thrust her hands forward and said, chanting like Raven; "Lukkuru Hoshi Kakuro!" Mumbo's hat was wrapped in red fire, as was his wand, and they both exploded. Mumbo's eyes widened as his form changed. "NOO!" he cried, his magic power cut off.

Card gracefully landed and twirled, smiling, stopped in a silly ballerina pose (A/n: AND I don't own ballerina poses) and grinned "TA-DAH!"

Starfire congratulated Card on her accomplishment. Robin asked her about doing some course training when they got back to the tower. Card gladly accepted.

---

On the way home, Card rode in the T-Car with Beast Boy in the back seat and Robin and Cyborg seated in the front. (Star and Raven insisted she experience the feeling of being cooped up with Beast Boy and riding in the T-car…Card was enjoying both.)

Beast Boy and Card were chatting about video games, when Beast boy said, "Wow, it's like you and Raven are completely different people…I thought all people from Azarath were like Raven. Are you sure you guys even KNEW each other five years ago?" Card looked suprized, then said, her head bowed, "I wasn't destined to do what she has on her shoulders…if I was…I'm almost sure I would be like that too…she can't have anyone love her…and she can't love anyone…because she'd just endanger them, and her powers could go crazy…it's for your guys' safety…." Beast Boy blushed, sorry he'd asked. The whole car was quiet for a while before Card said, unexpectedly; "soooooo…Beast Boy…do you…like her or something?"

Beast boy's face turned bright red to match Card's red cape. Robin turned around in his seat, "Yeah Beast Boy…do you liiiiiiiike her or something?" Cyborg and Card laughed as Beast Boy sunk down in his seat…he thought about Terra…and he thought about how he lost her…then he thought about how Raven also had a lost love…Malchior…there was one thing he and Raven had in common…their hearts would never be the same again…none of the other Titans experienced that horrible feeling…Raven…Raven…….

Without thinking, Beast Boy said, more to himself than the others, "……maybe. Maybe I do."

Then he noticed where he was and what he had said. "I-I MEAN…..!" Robin and Cyborg cracked up and nearly died…but Card was looking at Beast Boy with understanding in her bright hazel eyes.

But he was too embarrassed to return the gaze. She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. This time, he looked at her. And knew that he had to tell Raven what he really felt…and he swore to himself he wouldn't break her heart. It was already carrying so much hurt! His feelings-his love-…were unconditional….

* * *

**Ugh……that chapter was……interesting. I think I'll share a secret with you. Remember in chapter one how I said Card was anorexic looking? Well Card DOES represent me an' all. You may be thinking; oh, she's actually really FAT. She's just flattering herself. Actually, I AM really REALLY skinny. And everything Card does in here is stuff I'd do…uh, minus the crime fighting and living in Azarath…heh. Pleez Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIII……..it's me….um, there will be 4 chapters and an epilouge; one for each Card category (clubs, spades, diamonds, etc.) If you think Im obsessed w/ playing cards, I'm really not, but I just think they're kinda kewl…and I got a deck of cards for Xmas with the brand name "Raven" so….yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaah…. enjoy this third and next to last chapter! Well, for those of u who thought I'm sweet and nice (referring to Card) well I can be a big butt too. So this is the chapter dedicated to my buttiness! (this chap. Is super long, and I'm sorry.) PS- that brain thing? Yeah, I'd do that. Hee hee!**

**Disclaimer: I own Teen Titans DVDs, action figures and comic books, but not the actual Titans. Pleez R+R, thanx.

* * *

**

_It's in The Cards_

_Chapter THREE_

_3 of Spades_

"Lukkuru Hoshi Kakuro!" Card cried as balls of fire flew from her fists, destroying the missle launchers before her. The force of her shots caused her body to sway in the air, but she easily catapulted forward, dodging metallic spikes that emerged from the ground.

Beast Boy watched the scrawny girl work her way around the course with a glazed look in his eyes. Raven cheered her childhood friend on alongside Starfire and Cyborg. Robin pressed a few buttons, causing Card to set a special 'joker' card on a piece of metal, making it explode.

Beast Boy continued to watch Card and thought about Raven…and what Card said about Raven. Card. Raven. Card. Raven. Raven. Raven. Raven.

The name pounded in his head like a pendulum.

Raven

Raven

Raven…

He was watching Card...But thinking of Raven? This brought him to wondering how minds could do that…just…space out. He began complicating things. Then he realized he had never cared about how brains work until after he realized his strong feelings for Raven….it was all Cards' and Raven's fault he was messing his own brain up. Stupid Azarath Girls….he imagined Card taking a giant brain remover thing and taking his brain out, then replacing it with one that looked kind of like a maze…then wondered how he came up with that. Aw, crap. He was doing it again.

He removed himself from his world of weirdness as Card landed by where the others were standing. She smiled and removed her gloves (A/n: heh, I love gloves!) (A/n: Like Terra has those weird goggles? I have gluvz!)

"Awesome, Cee!" Cyborg exclaimed, pounding poor Card on the back. Beast Boy winced, feeling her pain as she toppled over into the ground head-first (A/n: that actually happened to me once….) Raven helped Card off the ground as Starfire scolded Cyborg, who cowered in fear. Robin told them Card's time; two minutes flat. "With a little more practice, you could really become part of the team!" Robin said happily.

Beast Boy thought again. It seemed like he'd been imagining things for the past HOUR. He never expected only two minutes. He wondered how he did that... DAMMIT! HE WAS THINKING AGAIN! He scolded himself again for trying to be smart.

Card must have noticed his face…or read his mind. Which one was it? anyway, and she winked at him. Or was he imagining things? What makes you imaginative? He made a memo in his head to really hurt himself for that one.

---

Raven, Card and Starfire had ventured to the 'mall of shopping' (Card and Starfire had forced Raven to go….) and the guys were left at home with movies, video games, food and each other to keep themselves company. Robin wasn't there though, Beast Boy noticed. His thoughts rested on the fact that Robin was training in the room downstairs (it had begun to rain outside), going over Slade's latest plans, or drooling over a picture of Starfire.

Beast Boy abandoned Cyborg and left to go linger in his messy room alone. (A/n: Oh, NO! writers' block!) …………………………when he reached the doors, he opened them and stepped inside. He then realized: what if Raven ever came into his room? He took a quick glance around…and spied his heart-covered boxer shorts and the striped ones both laying smack on top of his giant teddy bear.

His face went pink. He should really pick up sometime….if he put it off, though, it would never get done…and then one day Raven would come in his room and see all his underwear and toys and neglected CDs lying everywhere, as opposed to the others' rooms…well okay, maybe Starfire's was a little plain and Raven's was kinda dusty…but Robin's room was immaculate…if you counted it as his room…the guy practically lived in the research lab, anyway….

But if Raven did see his underwear, who knows what would happen…it was like if he went into Raven's room and saw a bra lying alone on the ground…especially sense the only things that would be surrounding it were candles or something else super creepy… Beast Boy took one last look at the undergarment-holding teddy bear and decided: "Cleaning it is!" and reached for the nearest shirt.

---

Card and Raven were happily grabbing clothes and accessories of the shelves of Hot Topik. Starfire nervously avoided touching the gloomy looking things as Card and Raven would emerge from the dressing rooms and compliment or criticize each other on the clothes. 'All for Card. All for Card.' Raven mentally told herself as she pulled a shirt over her head in the privacy of her dressing room.

Afterwards, they went across the way and into Aberkronie and Slitch (A/n: the spellings of the stores are weird due to the fact that I have never owned these stores, as you may have already guessed…) for Starfire's pleasure. When she emerged, she was carring countless bags of clothes, belts and jewelry…AND she was WEARING some of them. Starfire's idea of clothing was too tight and sugary and skin exposing for their taste….

Raven and Card gave Starfire a small smile and they continued on to the café to eat.

Beast Boy took a step back and wiped his forehead. "THERE! I'm all done!" he said in triumph viewing his newly clean room. "Spotless!" he laughed and dragged the vaccum back out to the house cleaning supplies closet.

"So…" Starfire said with a shudder as she nauseously eyed the gloomy décor around the café they were eating at.

"…dear friends?" Card and Raven's eyes slowly rose from the new book they were poring over.

"Yeah?" they asked in unison.

Starfire nervously giggled.

"Um…do you wish to engage in the playing of the game of 'truthing' and 'daring'?" She asked cautiously.

Card's eyes twinkled with delight and quickly shot towards Raven and then turned back to Starfire. "Sure." She chuckled slyly (A/n: MUAHAHA! I'm getting butty now!)

Raven stared at her. "What? Uh…no."

Card tugged gently on Raven's sweatshirt sleeve. "Aw, c'mon Raven! It'll be fun!"

Starfire's face brightened. "Oh yes, Friend Raven! Let us partake in the playing!"

"PLEEEEEEASE RAVEN!" Card whined persistently.

Raven huffed, frustrated. "FINE! But just one round!"

Everyone turned to stare as Card and Starfire cheered.

After some time, they decided Raven would go first. So on the flight home, Raven turned to Starfire and mumbled "Truth or Dare?"

"Oh joyous! Shall I choose…Dare?" she asked, with a tad of worriedness in her voice.

"ohhhhhkaaaay. Uhm…How about you confess your love to Robin later today?"

Starfire gulped. "uh…all right?"

Card flew in front of Starfire's face and smiled evilly. "Oh-YEAH! Great choice Raven! Time for my special…." Card drew out the 'special' as she flew backwards, with her arms behind her back as she spun around singing "confess your love confess your love confess your love confess your love confess your love confess your love confess your love confess your love confess your love confess your love confess your love confess your love confess your love confess your love confess your love confess your love confess your-----"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Card shut up…then she flew next to Raven

"So Raven…" she grinned madly "Truth or Dare!"

Raven frowned and could feel her head throb. She closed her eyes and with the hint of a smile, said "Truth, of course."

Card stopped flying. Raven and Starfire stopped too.

"Do you-Raven Roth-love Beast Boy?"

Starfire's eyes widened. Sensing she shouldn't be there, she said "oh, view the lovely tower there! I think I shall go onward and join our male friends and…uh…do the confessing of love." She flew off at a fast pace.

Card and Raven turned back to each other. Raven folded her arms.

"No, Card. I don't like him. In fact, I am very close to hating him."

Card's teeth clenched and she rose to her full height. (Five feet and one inch.)

"HOW CAN YOU TELL YOURSELF THAT!"

Raven blinked.

"How can you do that! You know you love him, Raven-and I will NOT stand for this kind of shit! He thinks you still hate him, Raven!"

Then her voice softened as she noticed Raven's tears.

"You shouldn't do that to anyone."

Then Raven loosend the grip on her lone shopping bag.

"You're leaving today aren't you?"

"Not unless you think you need me."

Raven stormed into the tower's main doors. 'she'll visit next year. She will.' Card looked at her.

"I will."

Raven smiled at her fellow telepath. "Okay. Let's get this over with."

Card nodded sadly. "I'll miss you."

"A year's not that long."

"gee, you too."

"…sorry"

They looked at each other. Raven closed her eyes and began to mutter a spell.

The area around Card began to glow brightly-when…

"RAVEN!"

Raven opened her eyes. Card was still there. They both turned to the staircase where Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin were running down.

Cyborg pounded Card on the back again. "Think you'd just leave without saying good bye to us, huh?"

Card laughed half-heartedly. "It's okay. I kinda need to go home. But I WILL be back next year! Don't worry!"

Card gave Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire hugs and tried to give Cyborg a hug when she had to resort to hugging his arm.

She went over to Raven and muttered something in his ear. He glanced at Starfire and blushed.

Then Card went back over and nodded at Raven…but then made a quick 'stop' motion with her hand and dug into her shopping bag.

"Sorry, I was raiding your room earlier." She tossed Beast Boy's present to her friend and winked. Raven gave Card a fake frown but then clutched the large book to her chest and began to say the magic words.

Card began to disappear. There was a flash of light and she was gone.

The titans stood around for a while, making quick glances at Raven, who had silent tears streaming down her eyes.

* * *

**YAY! 3rd chapter is FINALLY DONE! YEEEES! shrug now I know it doesn't seem like BB's present is a big deal, but in the next chapter, you'll find out why it is. MUWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAHAAAHHAAAA! YES! I know I'm a butt. I told ya so! Pleez R+R cuz that chapter wuz good!**

**Rougy-wougy Cardsy-wardsy**


End file.
